


DJ of the Universe

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Music, One Shot, Playlist, Reader-Insert, S06E01, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Cisco’s rad music choice for when Barry saved the day brings you to suggest this become a regular occurrence.





	DJ of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E01

When you go to look for Cisco, you find him on the couch in the Lounge caressing a bowl of Swedish Fish.

“Cisco,” you address him while snatching a handful of the gummy sweets and flopping down next to him, “your dope song selection yesterday made me want to bring something up with you.”

“What’s that now?” he asks.

“I think you’ll be all for it.” You throw the handful into your mouth.

As you chew, the engineer says, “Are you going to leave me in suspense or…?”

“I’ve actually been sitting on a master playlist I made a while back for moments like yesterday. Check this out.” Pulling out your phone, you hand it to him to peruse your absolutely perfect playlist that would only amplify the wicked heroics of Team Flash.

“_Yo_,” Cisco says, drawing out the word, clearly impressed, “you’ve got chops.”

“First, I’ve got more than chops. Second, what do you say to making it a regular thing? Blasting these sweet tunes during the Team’s most badass moments. It adds a certain something to the mood in the Cortex, am I right or am I right?”

Cisco rests a hand on your shoulder. “(Y/N), I like the way you think. And this is going to be a thing now, _for sure_.”


End file.
